


Hold You

by Wordsandlovers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autistic Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec, Communication, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Sex, Smut, alec rides magnus, like a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandlovers/pseuds/Wordsandlovers
Summary: Alec wants to try something new. He has trouble telling Magnus. Magnus is a good boyfriend. Then they fuck.





	Hold You

The first thing that Alec thought when Magnus opened the door was that Magnus was shirtless. Alec had been practising what he wanted to tell his boyfriend in his head for the majority of the journey but then there was a shirtless Magnus and Alec wasn’t really prepared for that.

“Alexander?” 

“Uh-um. Hi, Magnus.” Alec tried to stop staring at the expanse of skin in front of him but his boyfriend looked so perfect in the doorway to his apartment.

“Do you want to come in?” Magnus’ mouth had turned up into half a smirk. It was probably because Alec was blushing but it made it worse to acknowledge it. Alec tried carefully to not brush up against the other man. He knew that if he did he might lose the little control that he still had.

“I wanted to.. do something.” He let out a sigh of frustration. “It’s hard to… say stuff- sometimes.” He forced out almost painfully, it was difficult to say things when he thought about them too many times. There was so much pressure to not mess it up.

Magnus was still looking at him but his eyes had softened. Magnus stepped forward to try and stop Alec from getting too worked up about it, something that the warlock was becoming very familiar with. Unfortunately, the way Magnus had attempted to calm Alec down had been to put a hand on Alec’s arm, but at the sudden contact the shadowhunter had pulled back suddenly, seeing the look of hurt that passed over Magnus’ face but he recovered fast enough. “I understand that this is hard for you. We don’t have to talk.” Magnus knew that Alec wasn’t pulling away because of him, things just got a bit overwhelming sometimes.

“Can we kiss?” Alec asked after a while.

Magnus smiled brightly at Alec’s words. “I’m up for that.” 

Magnus slowly got closer to him until their noses were almost brushing. Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes. Alec looked away and then back, the way that he always did when he was overwhelmed or emotional. Alec gently grabbed hold of Magnus’ bare waist. The contact was sudden and a shock of skin on skin that made the room feel hotter that it was. He got the message, it was okay to touch Alec now. He brought a hand up and slid his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheekbone, fingers working their way around the back of Alec’s neck and gently pulling into where Magnus was going in for the kiss.

It was gentle, surprisingly so. It was lazy, tongues licking and fingers tracing patterns in skin. Alec was putting all of his longing that he had felt when he had been at the institute into the kiss. Magnus let all of his worry about his shadowhunter being injured drop off of him. They stood there, touching each other openly in what felt like a moment of relief. They had become wrapped around each other as the kiss deepened in a subtle and exciting way. Alec started to smile into the kiss and eventually he broke away to show Magnus a rare genuine smile. Magnus took this as an opportunity to push under Alec’s shirt with his hand.   
Alec let go of Magnus’ back and waist for enough time to pull his shirt over his head. Magnus admired the muscles that were displayed during that procedure similar to the way that Alec had admired him earlier. When they kissed again it was instantly hotter and more passionate than before. It was messier and good in such a different way. The way that they lined up without a layer of clothing made desire flow through Alec. 

“I still want to ask you that thing…” The shadowhunter spoke quietly and carefully. Magnus had started to kiss down his throat and was making that same desire come in spikes. The only response that he got from his boyfriend was a gentle hum that made Alec want to shiver. “I was thinking that I could maybe… ride you?” Magnus became very still very quickly. “Or not. I just thought we could try it.”  
Magnus was kissing him again. It was fast and hard and so very them. Alec lost his train of thought. Magnus was pulling at Alec’s belt gently when he broke away.

“Are you sure you can’t read minds? We always want the same things.” Magnus was looking down at the belt now.

“Is that a yes?” Alec was still nervous, playing with his boyfriend’s hair.

“Yeah. I want it so bad.” Magnus had undone the belt and started work on the buttons of Alec’s jeans when Alec pointed out that they should probably be in the bedroom if he was going to get naked. They started to kiss again once they were in the bedroom and Alec took it upon himself to pick Magnus up with hands under thighs and Magnus’ arms around his neck and thighs on his hips. Magnus made a small noise of pleasure as Alec pushed him against a wall. They stayed there, leaning against each other and the wall, for a moment before they took advantage of their position to start grinding against each other. Magnus liked being held, It wasn’t often that he had a partner strong enough to lift him. He also had a thing for arms but no one needs to know that.

Alec started straining after a while and their grinding had become uneven and not as pleasurable as it should have been. Alec readjusted his hands under Magnus’ thighs so that he had a stronger grip on him. He lifted Magnus and sat down on the bed so that Magnus was straddling his lap. The kiss turned fond and they had smiles when they broke away. They lay down while kissing and pushing at jeans. The way that Alec made little noises was driving Magnus crazy. Alec rolled them over so that he was on top and let go of Magnus so that he could take the rest of Magnus’ clothes off. He kissed along Magnus’ skin from his chest to his thighs. He liked to take his time appreciating Magnus’ body. It was all so new and amazing. he took his own jeans off as well as his boxers. He had felt self-conscious the first couple of times that he had been naked around Magnus but he wasn’t anymore because of all the things that Magnus had assured Alec that he loved about him. 

Alec climbed onto the bed and kneeled over Magnus. He put some lube on his fingers and kissed Magnus’ chest. He looked Magnus in the eyes as he started to finger himself. After a moment of tense eye contact, Magnus pulled Alec into a sloppy kiss with too much tongue. They started grinding at each others’ erections and kisses turned into breathing each other's air. Alec was properly moaning now. 

He stopped fingering himself and started stroking Magnus’ dick with his lubed up hand. Magnus passed him a condom that he had got from one of the bedsides draws. Alec wasn’t perfect at this yet so he carefully tore the packet open and tried to do all of the things that Magnus had taught him. Once he was done he looked up at Magnus to make sure that he had done it right. Magnus nodded to him he repositioned himself so that he was over the other man. He started sliding down, once again looking Magnus’ in the eyes. He loved to look at how affected he could Make Magnus by having sex with him, normally he had his walls up and rarely showed how he truly felt. That all slipped away as waves of pleasure came over him. It was the most beautiful thing that Alec had ever seen. Once Magnus was fully inside him he closed his eyes and breathed heavily a few times. He took in this overwhelming feeling of being so physically connected to Magnus in. 

When Alec started to slowly move up and down Magnus had to try to contain himself. he wanted nothing more than to pull Alec’s hair and thrust into him. He held Alec steady with a pair of hands on his hips. The tight heat around Magnus' dick was amazing. Alec always made him feel so good but that was amplified even more when they had sex. Alec kissed the underside of Magnus' jaw as he slowly got into a faster rhythm with his hips. Magnus gasped in pleasure as Alec readjusted on top of him. Alec mirrored him a moment later with a high wine as he found a position that hit his prostate. He smiled devilishly and moaned louder than before, knowing what those sounds were doing to Magnus. 

Magnus was biting his lip and gripping at Alec's waste. It had been so long since he had a sexual partner ride him, and even longer since that person meant as much to him as Alec did.

Alec rode him for much longer than expected. It was good and hot and so very Alec. Magnus remembered that Shadowhunters have stamina runes a short time after he had started thinking of unpleasant things to stave off his orgasm. 

“Fuck.” Alec’s movements had become erratic and irregular. “Mags, I’m gonna cum.”

“Yeah?” Magnus managed a halfhearted attempt at pretending tat he wasn’t falling apart. “You’re so good, Alec. So perfect for me.” It came out quieter. They always did this, tell each other how much they loved each other during sex. Magnus came with Alec still riding him, moving his hips around rather than up and down. He made a shout of Alec’s name and pulled the other man down onto of him while thrusting through his climax. Alec spilt onto Magnus’ chest while kissing the smile off of his mouth. It took a few long moments for them to become untangled from each other. Alec rolled off of Magnus, lazy and happy. Magnus kissed him on the cheek before getting up to go to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back Alec was waiting for him with the covers hardly hiding any of his body and with open arms. Magnus settled into his hold and traced the outlines of the runes dotting his arms.


End file.
